I Will Always be By Your Side
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot about Koga and Kagome's lives a couple years after they have defeated Naraku.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

He loved her. That was the simple truth; he gazed at the young miko collecting herbs from the garden. He often wondered how a human could have captured the heart of a demon, a prince to be exact. Then he remembered her beautiful ebony locks, her dazzling chocolate eyes and her breathtaking smile and remembered she was an angel from heaven on earth. _His angel_to be exact, He smiled at the thought. He remembered the day everything had fallen into place and the angel had become his.

_Flashback:_

"_Kagome, I want you to know that no matter what you chose I will always be here by your side" The young prince told her._

"I know Koga, and for that I thank you, no one has ever given this much for me." She replied turning to face Koga.

_She took a breath and closed her eyes, she looked beautiful they way she looked so calm and relaxed, her ebony locks blowing in the breeze. _

_She looked so angelic he was afraid that if he even blinked she would be gone. Slowly the miko opened her eyes and smiled._

"_Koga…" she started stepping closer to him. "Yes" he said knowing that he was about to get rejected by his love all because of that Mutt._

"_I've come to realize that you have always been there for me especially when InuYasha never was, you helped me get over the fact that he chose that dead clay girl over me." _

"_I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and I now know you would never leave me for someone else. I've never truly appreciated you Koga and for that I'm sorry." She said looking at him between her think lashes._

"_Kagome…" He started but before he could finish she held up a hand. "Koga, I want you to know that because of everything I've come to one conclusion on why I'm always upset whenever I see Ayame and you together and why I don't care if InuYasha loves Kikyou."_

"_I love you Koga, no one else but you. You said that I'm the only one who has captured your heart? Well you have captured mine." With that Kagome took a couple more steps until the two were inches apart._

_Koga stared wide eyed and mouth gaped at the words the girl he loved had spoken. He couldn't come up with anything to say so he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her._

_She was surprised at first but quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss. Her arms made their way to his neck and his arms rested around her waist. Both putting so much passion and love into the kiss they had to break away for air._

_Both breathing heavy, "Wow" was the only thing said between the two before Koga's lips claimed Kagome's once more, and well as they say one thing lead to another…_

End Flashback.

That day he had claimed her as his, they had mated and now here they were living together at Koga's den, living in something he hoped wasn't a fantasy.

"LORD KOGA!" a young wolf demoness yelled running up to the prince. Koga smiled this was one of the pups that Kagome had adopted since her parents had passed before Kagome beat Naraku. "Yes Ichigo?" Koga replied grinning at her name, she was named "strawberry" because of her bright strawberry coloured hair.

"Lady Kagome is looking for you!" She said before taking off again. He grinned watching her leave; he couldn't wait to be a father especially since it would be part of him and part of his beautiful miko.

Quickly he made his Youkai winds and ran off towards his mate.

When he got there he noticed everyone was grinning at him and it was starting to creep him out a bit. Quickly he entered their den and noticed Kagome sitting on the bed waiting also grinning.

He sniffed the air and noticed that something was very different about the girl but he brushed it off as one of the herbs she was carrying.

"Ichigo said you needed me?" Koga said going to sit beside Kagome. She didn't utter a word but nodded her head and remained grinning.

Quickly Kagome pinned Koga to the bed and straddled him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She moved her head closer to his ear and whispered softly "How would you like a new addition to the family?"

Koga's eyes widened as Kagome pulled back, watching his reaction. Koga grinned and fast as lightening got up and twirled Kagome in the air making her giggle.

Quicker than before he pinned Kagome arms on top of her head and pinned the rest of her to the bed making their bodies pushed together, being able to feel every part of their lovers body.

"You've made me the happiest demon alive Kagome" he said kissing her fiercely. He deepened their kiss making mini Koga stand with excitement. Kagome laughed at his obvious want.

"Let's celebrate Koga" She suggested smirking, in return Koga smirked and whispered "I know the perfect way" before swooping down and claiming Kagome's lips and body once again.

Later:

Koga and Kagome lay naked in their bed just enjoying their moment together. "Koga?" Kagome said.  
>"Yes" came the reply from the still dazed demon.<p>

She cuddled closer to his chest and his arms tightened around her small waist. "Thank you for never giving up on me." She said.

Koga grinned looking at the miko's glowing face "No problem love."

"I will always be by your side."

And with those words the miko and youkai lived the happy ending's the both deserved.

Published: Tuesday October 18th, 2011  
>Words: 960<p>

R and R please!

Xoxo- Renee


End file.
